powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Two for One
Summary A day at the park for Tommy and Kimberly turns into putty pandemonium. Then, while Kimberly and Tommy deal with the putties, Lord Zedd uses his evil powers to create two new outrageous monsters. Plot Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Joel Rogers as Curtis *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Wendee Lee as Lipsyncher (voice) *??? as Pursehead (voice) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (morphed voice) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (morphed voice) *Judy ??? as Trini Kwan (morphed voice) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) Notes *This episode debuts new credits, to account for Tommy Oliver's change from Green to White. *Finster appears cheering with Squat and Baboo, his first appearance since "The Mutiny". This also marks the first time that he appears in the U.S. footage, showing someone other then Takako Iiboshi portraying him. Though he won't appear again until Part 1 of "The Wedding", he is mentioned in "The Power Transfer, Part 1". *Jason throws his Power Sword at Lipsyncher and puts a cut on her face (though the actual slash is not seen), one of few times in the series an enemy is shown bleeding. *Despite using stock footage of Jason calling for the Red Dragon Thunderzord, Paul F. Rosenthal still does the voiceover. Walter Jones and Thuy Trang do their characters' voice-overs in the stock footage of Zack and Trini calling their Zords. *The fight with the Lipsyncher is the only time the individual Thunderzords other than the Red Dragon attack a monster directly, outside Megazord mode. **The Lion Thunderzord's individual attack is never shown, as in Dairanger it's special power was to create an illusion of the show's main villain. *From this episode until the end of "The Power Transfer," sound alikes would voice Jason, Zack, and Trini while they were morphed, in addition to the use of already recorded dialogue the original actors recorded beforehand, as they left before they could record the dialogue for when their characters were morphed. *Not only is Pursehead the first Dairanger monster to appear in U.S. footage, he's also the first monster on Power Rangers to come from Super Sentai yet not have any Japanese footage of any kind used prior afterwards. Errors *When Lord Zedd grows Lipsyncher to giant size, she still has the cut on her face, but it is gone by the time the Red Dragon Thunderzord enters the fight. It appears and disappears again throughout the course of the fight. Quotes :Lord Zedd: So, teenage love is in the air. How sickening. :Lipsyncher: What's the matter, Ranger? Can't face the music?! :Jason: Wanna bet?! :Jason: Alright Lipsyncher! It's time for the Power of Thunder! :(as the Red Dragon in warrior mode is riding the other Zords in to destroy Lipsyncher) :Lord Zedd: Impossible! I can't believe it! :Baboo: I wanna ride that thing! :Squat: Where do you get a ticket? :(Jason slashed Lipsyncher's face with his sword) :Lipsyncher: (angry) Argh! My beautiful face! How could you?! :Lord Zedd: ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISH VANITY! (growls) Song *I Will Win See Also (Pursehead costume) (Lipsyncher footage and Zord battle) (Lipsyncher footage and Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode